Till death do us part
by Nirris
Summary: What will happen when after almost 2 centuries Klaus will meet with his wife? Will his feelings will be still there? Can he forgive her and can she forgive him? Klaus/OC, rated M for future chapters.
1. The meeting

**So I've started a new story from Vampire Diaries starring Klaus and my OC, Dobrava who for short is called Debbie. The story is about those two and probably will be a short story, just couple of chapters. Any thoughts on this one are more than welcome and I'd be happy to read them!**

You could imagine her face the moment she learnt he was on the same continent as her. Hell! In the same country. She hasn't seen him for two centuries and now, suddenly, he appeared in Italy, digging some old grave. Although, it was her leaving him in New Orleans after a good sex, she wanted to see him. Even for a couple of minutes. Even without saying anything, because, in her opinion, there was not much to say after all these years. She was not feeling sorry. He did not look for her. End.

But when she saw him talking to one of the human workers next to that old church, she could not help but give a small smile. After all, he was her maker. And he cared for her for so long.

'Hello Dobrava.' His voice was soft and warm. Just like she remembered him the last time. She felt his breath on her ear but decided not to move, she just closed her eyes feeling happiness growing in her heart.

'No greetings? That's not really nice of you…' he twirled her around holding her now by her arms.

'Niklaus! Long time no see!' She laughed and hugged him tightly. He responded the same, good, he was not mad at her any more. At least that was what she thought of him.

'So, how it could have happened that after that time you meet me here, love? I've heard you were visiting your birthplace… Was it Russia or Poland?' he chuckled. Well, if he was angry with her, he definitely was not showing it at all. She took a step back.

'I was. I've just recently came to Italy to have some vacation and heard some snoopy guy with British accent has been excavating the ruins in Brienno.' Her blond hair was moving gently when the wind blew stronger. 'I thought to check it out. I know what this church meant to your sister, wouldn't like to let someone destroy her precious memories, would I?'

She looked gorgeous in the warm Italian sun, the sunrays were playing colors with her hair and blue eyes. The white short dress she wore with black jacket and boots looked pure but with a twist. She knew what to wear to make herself look beautiful, especially in his eyes.

He took a step further and swung her just to pin her to the church's wall. Just in a second, his face expression showed anger and hate.

'Alright, skip the chit chat. What do you want with me? You ran away like a scared cat from me 178 years ago and now you want me to believe you've missed me?' his voice was hoarsely. She knew what he can be when he is pissed off. Nevertheless, she was still smiling even though he was hurting her.

'Oh, I've missed you, dear. And you know it, only you know it, don't you?' he has loosen his grip. 'I've got bored with my vacation and decided to see if there's anything interesting going on. Especially, knowing it's you and that you've came here from the States. It cannot be something unimportant, can't it?'

When he took a step back, watching her closely she encountered him swiftly and touched his cheek with her hand. She never fully understood what is the thing between them, was it a sire bond? Yet, she did not feel the same for her vampires, the ones she made.

'Sir? We think we found the tomb.' One of the workers interrupted them. He looked at him annoyed but nodded and went with him. She followed.

'The tomb? Wait, you were digging out Alexander's tomb? What could you possibly want from it?'

Klaus stopped and turned to her with a slightly angry face.

'That has nothing to do with you so if you could just leave already… I would be much obliged.'

'Nah, I think I will stick around for now.' She smiled twistedly and when he gave a loud sigh she followed him to the excavation point. The workers just took the tomb up, they were about to open it.

There was not much to be seen inside, some rags and bones. But when Klaus took from beneath what was left from Alexander a long sword she knew what was it about. He looked at it with fascination and definitely with a twisted plan of his. She could not omit this occasion to have some fun.

'I've got what I was looking for. Now I can leave back to States.' He took the sword and rushed to the car. She stood with her hands crossed on her chest. Klaus turned around.

'Are you coming, love?'

All the trip in plane they did not talk. Klaus was pretending he was sleeping and Debbie was reading a book, some historic novel. They were sitting opposite themselves, so she could take glimpse of him. He did not believe her when she said she missed him, but it was truth. When she was visiting her home village, the village she was taken from as a 17-year-old girl, the place where her family either was killed or taken with her into yasir, which was slavery done by Turks, she remembered their talk.  
It took some time after they have met and he turned her into vampire, they were in France together with Rebekah, Elijah and Kol. Klaus asked her if she will belong to him forever. She laughed and said that would be only granted by gods when they will be married. She was much more naïve back then, a simple girl from a Slavic village, who has never loved before and never has been loved.  
The funny thing was, she never decided to take him back to that village. She never wanted to come back there again, yet she went there couple of weeks ago to see there was no village anymore. Pastures covered the place she lived with her parent and sisters. The old orchard was not there, the well where she was meeting with friends was nowhere to see. Gone.

Was their love gone as well?

'Dobrava! It's so good to see a friendly face!' Rebekah rushed to welcome her with open arms.

'Bekah! Finally! The connection in Poland was terrible last time, I've barely heard you.'

Klaus looked at them more annoyed that ever with a lot of disbelief.

'You talked with her all the time and didn't tell me? No wonder I've been daggering you so often.' He mumbled the last one to himself. Rebekah was still angry with him for using her all the time.

'Obviously, Debbie is my best friend and my sister-in-law. She's more a family to me than you ever been, Niklaus.' Stefan and Damon were silently listening to the whole conversation, they wanted to get the sword from Klaus to get the map to cure Elena from vampirism. But one part of what Rebekah said caught Damon's attention.

'Wait, she's your sister-in-law?' he shook his head with disbelief. 'But it would mean…'

'That I'm Niklaus' wife? You're damn right, Damon, is it correct?' Debbie laughed at his comment. It was always amusing her how people react to the fact that somebody like Klaus could have a wife. Heck! Be in love! She could tell her husband rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'And you must be Stefan, Damon's brother.' She said that in cold voice. 180 degrees different than when talking to Damon. 'I've heard a lot about you from Bekah.'

Rebekah seeing tension in her friend decided to clear the atmosphere by taking her to another room for a girl talk. She did not know what was it about, but she knew Debbie could swing her mood from a happy hippie to a killer monster almost as vicious as her brother. They were always a match.

When Debbie left them in New Orleans without any note Rebekah was almost as devastated as Klaus was. But after couple of months, she sent her first letter from Europe explaining why she had to go. She was not happy about her decision but knew her sister-on-law well to know, that when she plan on something she would always go that path. She would have to change her decision by herself, no one could make her do this. She and Niklaus had a lot in common, after all.


	2. The beginning

**Hi guys! I've just came back from my honeymoon that's why there was a pause here. I've got a nice response from you that you liked the first chapter of this story. This one is pretty dark in some memories but gives some idea on the difficulty of Klaus and Debbie's relationship. As always, comments and favs are more than welcome – I'm counting you will like this chapter!**

'So? You really think there's cure for vampirism?' Debbie was sitting on the floor, next to Rebekah's bed with her legs stretched out. She looked pretty unsure about the whole idea to be human again. After Klaus made her a vampire, she never felt doubt about this decision and even though they could not have children, she was perfectly fine with being immortal. Thanks to this power, she would never be defenseless, weak and vulnerable – especially to men. Of course, it did not mean she would be a match for an Original, such as Klaus, but still, being created directly from him meant she was a little bit stronger than younger vampires. She could take care of herself.

'I don't know Debbie… But I need to check it by myself, if I won't, I will never be sure' Rebekah said browsing her closet for some clothes, she decided to go with Elena and the rest to find the cure. She was longing to be human again, to start her own family, to be… normal. Debbie, even though she did not want this for herself, understood her decision. She supported her every time, her dearest friend, when she was plotting behind Klaus' back to kill him and ran away. Rebekah, the lonely girl, who was not given a choice neither by her mother and brother.

'Just please come back safe from this wild trip, okay?' Debbie went over to her and hugged her tightly. 'I can't imagine world without my dearest sister.' They smiled at each other, Rebekah felt warmth from her. She was the only one, who never backstabbed her, she would never do anything against her. Whenever Rebekah had fallen in love, Debbie would be there, encouraging her and sharing her happiness. Taking her side, when her brother was going furious about her romances, hell! Taking strikes from him just because she did not agree with him, just because she was against him, her husband.

'I will. I promise.' She felt tears coming to her eyes, for years, she had not felt so happy around her family as in this moment. 'You've to deal somehow with my brother, though. I suppose he's not happy with you leaving without a word and now with the glorious come back. Have you two talked about this already?' Rebekah asked packing additional sweater to her backpack in case it would be cold in the woods.

'Nah, he tries to not stay in my presence longer than thirty seconds' Debbie throwed herself on Beckah's bed which apparently was a little bit too soft and caused her jump on it. 'I know we'll have to talk it through. It's just… What should I say? Should I say sorry? I'm certainly not. You know how he was back then and I doubt anything's changed.'

Rebekah knew she was right, she remembered very well the last argument they had just before Debbie left them in New Orleans. She was in her room, being lectured by her brother about how irresponsible she was for loving some official's son, who, apparently, was needed in Klaus' master plan of domination of New Orleans. Her brother promised his father that he will not be harmed and because of that and from what he called 'keeping her safe' he demanded she left the boy.

She cried, Klaus was yelling at her and this is when Debbie came to the room angry as hell. She never was scared of him, even when he was a monster indeed to her. The argument was rough, Rebekah tried to calm herself and sobbed on the bed and in a second she saw her sister-in-law lying on the floor with her hand next to her face and her brother furiously looking at her. Rebekah suppressed a cry. She obviously knew what he was doing to Debbie when they would argue but he would always wait until they were alone.

Debbie stood up and watched her husband with despise.

'This, will be your last touching me, Niklaus. Mark my words.' And she left the room silently.

The next morning, she was nowhere to be found. Her brother was furious, Elijah was trying to make him calm which instead made him even more angry. It took life of many, many beings to ease his rage or at least make him forget his wife's escape in a bloodlust.

Back in 21st century, Rebekah did not know what advice she should give to her friend. Instead, she hugged her once again and whispered to her.

'Just don't make yourself killed, please.'

She was bored after everyone left. The whole thing with the cure did not interested her that much, of course, she hoped Rebekah could get it and be happy for once. But it was not her business. When she saw Klaus in Brienno her heart skipped a beat, she felt like she could leave everything behind and just be with him again. Then again, he was the same monster as always, the monster that consumed her for many centuries. A monster and a savior at the same time…

 **Constantinople, year 1156.** The year they met for the very first time. The humiliation of being caught, raped and transferred many miles away to a different country, to be sold as a slave to anybody who would pay the price. She was only 17 years old, her delicate body endured so much pain and yet, her eyes did not show this even once. Sold just like some cattle for 30 Solids (she could remember what the name of money was used back then!) to an older official to be his houseslave. Of course, then it would mean much more than cleaning the house.

She was one of the servers during her master's many dinners and because of her long blonde hair he often would show her to his guest. 'The jewelry of the North!' he would call her when pulling her hair. Oh, how she wished he was dead.

Little did she know, that in the oecus, the room where guests where brought for parties, the young noble man that was watching her with a lot of curiosity would be something more than a man with a bag of money.

She was taking empty dishes to the kitchen to clean them up, when she was startled by him in the corridor. She said nothing, for speaking as a slave to master's guest she could be beaten severely.

'Where does a cute little sparrow like you come from to this dirty old city?' She could understand him; however, it was not her language he spoke in. 'Ah, you are not from Russia, then?' She shook her head trying not to even look at him, this was forbidden as well.

' _Polka, tak? Nie bój się ptaszyno, nie skrzywdzę Cię*_ ' his voice was soft and his hand warm when he touched her cheek. She looked at him with amaze, she had not heard her language for many months and it felt unbelievable to hear it in this wild country. Who was he?

'You foolish girl! What did I tell you?!' she felt her hair being pulled and immediately she felt a strong kick in the stomach. Her master was drunk and displeased with her once again. But suddenly the yelling stopped and when she looked up, she saw her master hanging by the wall, held by the young man looking at him with anger. He whispered something to him and master's face turned calm, when he was left on the floor he came to her and helped her stood up.

'You will go with me now. I am taking you under my custody.' She could not understand those words then, but no one opposed she just followed the young man too scared to ask any question or fight back. Besides, she did not have anything to lose anymore.

Just when she was thinking about past, about the darkest memories in her life, her phone rang. Without looking at the screen, she picked it up thinking it was from Rebekah.

'Beckah is everything al…'

'Listen, I need you to come to Gilbert's house now.' Klaus was speaking fast, he was definitely either in rush or feeling in danger. Without saying anything she took her bag and left the house.

*Are you Polish? Don't be afraid little bird, I won't hurt you…'


End file.
